zombiegeorgewashingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
CUTE, WIN, BWAINS!
CUTE, WIN BWAINS!!! is a parody of Cute, Win, Fail. Plot ZGW does a parody of Cute, Win, Fail. Transcript ZGW: RAAAH! Hi, kids! Zombie George Washington Here. ZGW only OCCAISIONLLY eats waffles with his bwains, (shows a picture of waffles and bwains appear on the picture. Then the picture disappears) and this is... Voice: ...CUTE... WIN... ZGW: ...BWAAAAAIIIIINS!!!, the show that kidnaps Toby Turner and forces him to watch videos from three different categories, that will compete with one another to be the most... Voice: ...DEADLY! Toby Turner: Where exactly is this place again? Nice couch! Is it Correntian leather? Classic. ZGW: RAAAH! Be quiet, Toby Turner! Toby Turner: I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna interview me and I was gonna be funny and charming, and you were gonna scream or something- ZGW: RAAAH! Toby Turner: Okay. Okay, so You're dead? That's good. ZGW: Zombie george washington wants you to watch this video. (shows Pitbull licking attack) Bobjenz: Papi licking my face. Again, he's just licking my face, he's licking my glasses off. Don't French-kiss me dude. It's gross. I like it but not like that, yeesh. ZGW: Um, what kind of video do you think that is, Toby Turner? Toby Turner: I-I guess it's cute. It's not really the cutest thing I ever seen but I mean- ZGW: CUTE! Toby Turner: So- so it is! OK, It IS cute. Zgw: Roll the next clip, Stephen. Toby Turner: I say that. It's funny because I say that. ZGW: ROLL THE NEXT CLIP, STEPHEN! (shows Litteral Assassin's Creed trailer) Voice: White! Guard says "STOP!" Just kill him withh your awesome. The other got hit by an arrow, So you're good. Part the red sea. Hopefully those guards have good armor. No, they don't. Maybe THEY do. They DON'T! Now act like you didn't do it. Toby Turner: Oh! This is my litteral Assassin's Creed trailer that I made! So it has to be WIN right? Nah, I'm just kidding. It's my video. I made it. (chuckles) So- ZGW: WIN! Toby Turner: Oh, I see what you're doing. You're doing a parody of my show, Cute, Win, Fail. You know I didn't authorize this, right? ZGW: Wow, Toby Turner. You're a quick one. Only Zombie George Washington's show is called Cute, Win, BWAINS, not Cute, Win, Fail. Toby Turner: Bwains? Okay what's a Bwains- Bwains clip? ZGW: Oh, you know, when a zombie eats a humans bwains. No big whoop. Toby Turner: Well, I'm preetyy sure that's against the community guidelines. So- (ZGW eats Toby's bwains, Toby screams.) ZGW: BWAAAAAIIIIINS!!! So those are our clips. Which one do you think was the ost deadly? Was it Pitbull Licking Attack Cute? Bobjenz: Papi licking my face. Again, he's just licking my face, he's Licking my glasses off. ZGW: The Assassin's Creed litteral trailer Win? Voice: He looks up when he remembers. Ooh, I LOVE birds! ZGW: Or the incredibly deadly eating of Toby Tuner's BWAAAAAIIIIINS!? (The bwains clip is in slow motion) Toby Turner: Well, I'm pretty sure that's against the community guidelines. So- (ZGW eats Toby's bwains,Toby screams.) ZGW: Post your vote in the comments or leave a video response. Like and post a commet to enter to win a t-shirt. Click here for this week's bonus clip, and ZGW leaves you with one more dose of deadly BWAIN-EATING! ZGW: RAAAH! (eats Toby's bwain) Your bwain is quite tasty, Toby Turner. Toby Turner: Are you an.... angel? ZGW: Nope. Zombie George Washington is a bwain-eating zombie. Toby Turner: Oh... that's... good. ZGW: See you next time, kids. (continues to eat Toby's bwain)